Know it all Kasumi, Angry Akane, and lazy Ranma
by Checkers-sama
Summary: Ranma and Akane's wedding, with the preparations.


hi! It's me Checkers-sama! Enjoy my first Ranma fic! Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Not me! No flaming please!   
  
  
"I don't want the color pink!" "Akane, Akane! Don't yell!" tsked Kasumi. "What color DO you want? " Akane's face flushed, and she glared at her oldest sister. "I don't know, ask Ranma." "Sister, the bride should choose the color, not the groom! Besides, Ranma isn't here. He isn't even in Japan. Now choose a color." "He'll be home soon enough. It won't take him that long to find a cure. So when he gets home, I'll bomb barred him with the question!" "Ranma will take the easy way out, Akane. I'll pick." Akane rolled her eyes in response.   
  
1 week Later * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
There was a knock on the door. Akane ran to answer it. It had to be Ranma! When she opened the door, she nearly fainted.  
  
"Ranma! Where is Ranma!" She pulled the young man inside and stared at him. "Mam.... that's what I came here to tell you. Ranma.... is dead. Akane's eyes gushed water, and she fell onto the floor crying. Why Ranma! What had he done! "I was told to send his most precious items to you. Sorry mam." Akane pounded the floor, and cracked it. She solemnly got up, wetting the ground as she went. She went over to the package, and opened it. Inside was black hair, tied into a messy braid. "His hair is the most precious thing to him?" Akane snapped so loud, the postman went flying out the opened door. "No Akane, my hair isn't the most important thing in the world to me. You are." Ranma rose out of the box, and stepped onto the cracked floor. "I guess we'll have to get this fixed.... A huge sweat drop hanging from Ranma's Face. Akane was too dazed to speak. "Let's go have tea, and I'll explain this." Ranma said holding his hand out to Akane.  
  
"So..... you did this all..... because you loved me? You put me through all that pain, so you could tell me so? You jerk!" "That was the best thing I could think of..."  
Akane fumed. "That was the best you could think of? ARGH!" Ranma leaned close to Akane's ear and whispered.... "yep." Akane giggled. "You baka...." Akane said softly. "I do have one thing to ask you, Ranma, what color should the Bride's maids dress color be?  
  
The wedding rehearsal* * * * * * * * *  
  
  
"YOU CHOSE PINK!" Akane stared at her "soon to be husband." "Well yeah,... my favorite color is red, so the feminine color to that is pink..." Kasumi over-heard this conversation, and wanted to burst out laughing. "I told you Akane...." she whispered to herself.  
As the best men where getting there suits fitted, Akane and Ranma were fighting about where to have their Honeymoon. "China! They have all the martial arts things, ever seen Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon? Those women have moves..." "Ranma we are NOT going to China. Let's go to America." "Fine... if it makes you happy."   
Ryouga, Mousse, Kuno, and Taro came out wearing black tux, with a red handkerchief in their pockets. Nabiki, Kasumi, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi came out wearing light pink, silk dresses. "OK! Let's get started everyone!"  
  
  
The wedding * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
"Ryouga is late!" Akane whimpered. "That's ok. He'll show." Akane was too nervous to answer.   
  
  
Ranma was amazed by Akane's beauty. A white rose in her short dark blue hair. Her dress was frilly, but not too frilly. It had a pretty flower design on it too. Akane blushed deeply when she saw Ranma looking at her.  
  
Ryouga came rushing in the door. (A little late, but he made it!)  
  
Even when the priest spoke loud and clear, Ranma and Akane could not hear him. They were both content in their own thoughts. -What was married life going to be like?  
-Would they stay together? -I'm scared... Something told Ranma it was time. He thought for a moment, and said "I do." The world was blocked out to Akane. When she was asked she nearly fainted *again. " I...I...I....daa..da...daa...." Ranma tightened his grip on Akane's hand, and gave her an encouraging smile. This gave her, her decision. "I do." she said with a wonderful smile. -You may now kiss the bride- Ranma leaned closer to Akane, and their lips touched lightly.   
  
"Honeymoon, here we come!" Akane and Ranma cheered together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
